Rugrats Return
by Blazingnyancat
Summary: The Rugrats Are Back! But, different...something horrible is gonna happen! So...yeah and, its sad
1. Introduction

**Once again im writing a new story :D**

**You guy's know I kinda suck at writing stories you know why? I have ADHD and, im autistic. But, im back again from hiatus! **

**Yep :/ so...I love Rugrats really much. Im in middle school now. People told me Rugrats are dumb, but I think it's not. **

**I wish they would return rugrats so I'm writing a Season 10! WOOT!**

**For you readers that love 3 rugrats thanks for viewing - Blazingnyancat**

Story:

In the next Chapter the Story starts but, heres a preview of the season :3

The Rugrats are all one year older. Chuckie is 3 Meaning he can talk to grown ups. Dil is 1 so he can talk to the babies. And, their adventures are getting two times better!


	2. A shocking Discovery

Tommy never played in the front yard. Tommy snook out of the house when his parents Stu and, Didi weren't looking.

Tommy's POV:

My names Tommy Pickles I just turneded 2 years old. I wish my friends were here today. Their names Phil, Lil, and my bestest friend ever is Chuckie! Phil and, Lil like to eat worms. Chuckie is kinda afraid. But, becuase he is afraid It makes me brave and, we go to all sorts of adventures! I was playing with my ball in the front yard. Spike came out, I accedently rolled my ball in the street.

"Spike's" POV:

That babie's ball is rolling in the street maybe, I should get it for him. Maybe, I could get a home! The boy tries to go in the street. But, I the Dog! (I don't have a name.) Is gonna save him and, his ball!

*Indiana Jones Music Plays

No POV:

Grandpa Lou comes out becuase, he notices that Tommy's in the front yard. Lou runs out and, notices a truck came by.

He noticed that Spikes corpse was down in the street. "Holy Crap, Sorry you had to see this scout!" Lou runs in the house with Tommy.

'Whats going on?' Tommy Thought. Tommy started crying. Didi, Stu, and Drew came out. "Whats wrong pop?" Stu said. Didi adds to the question "Is Tommy okay?"

Drew looks outside and, throws up. Didi, Lou, and Stu hears Drew throwup. "Spikes Dead!" Lou replied after 1 minute.

Tommy's POV:

I didn't know what dead mean't but, it sound bad! I started crying some more. I see my mom on the hellophone.

No POV:

Didi was on the telephone. She first called, the vet. Then, Betty. Finally, Chas.

**Author: **

**What's going to happen next find out 3/24/2013! **

**Is Tommy gonna find what dead means?**

**Where's Angelica?**

**Is that Spike? **

**Did Spike get Amnesia?**


	3. Feelings

**Author:  
Sup guys, whooo questions will be awnsered!**

**Where's Angelica?**

No POV:  
Chas, Betty, Charollete, and Howard comes to the pickles house. They Drop off Angelica, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil. Chas, and Betty watches them.

Tommy's POV:

I'm Pancaking! Whooooo, Get ahold of yourself! I don't know what's wrong spike m-may-be my friends will know. I start breathing harder and, harder. My body is fealing dizzy, I feel like i'm going to throw up.

No POV:

The babies, and Angelica come in the playpen. Angelica notices Tommy looks sick, She acts Angelic and says "What's Wrong?" Tommy doesn't reply. Angelica become a devil and, yells "WHATS WRONG! YOU DUMB BABY!" Finally, Tommy wipes his eyes. "S-Spike, something's wrong with spike..." Chuckie, Phil, and Lil Gasp

Chuckie: Does he have a cold?

Phil: He could have diaper rash.

Lil: Philup, Dog's don't wear Diapers!

Phil: How do you know Lillian?!

Lil: Well, I- I um - What's Wrong with spike Tommy?

Tommy replies "I don't know he got attacked by a monster in the street." Chuckie starts to act worried "Is he okay? W-was he asleep?" Tommy replies yes but Chuckie starts crying really bad. "Tommy I gotta tell you something its when I was 3 months old."

**What's Chuckie Gotta Tell Tommy?**

**Author: **

**The Story Is about to get even more sadder. :'(**


	4. Fake

**Author:**

**Sup I'm Back**

**Blazingnyancat: **

**Out of the way I'm "Author" Sorry, That was my nickname anyways we get to find out what's chuckie gotta tell tommy. And is that spike?**

"What Chuckie, What's Wrong?" Tommy Asked. Chuckie, tells him.

"I was a little baby back then, Nothing scared me becuase I had my mom. A couple days after I was born my mom got a dog and, he got eated by Bill the Monster Truck..." Phil, and Lil stop fighting. "Man, that's gotta suck." Phil Said "That's nice you wearn't scared back then." Tommy interups "You have a mom right now why are you still scared then?" Chuckie Awnsers. "She got eaten by Bill the Monster Truck too..." He starts crying. Chas comes in and, says "Chuckie remember, what I told you don't talk about that in front of your friends." Chas leaves to go back to his house with Chuckie.

Betty comes in "Sorry bout' that fellas maybe, I should keep a better eye on you." She said. "Say Angelica, can you go outside and play with them?"

She snuffles and, says "Sure." She goes outside with the babies. "Tommy, Phil, Lil we got to save that dumb dog." Dil runs outside "Did spike get eaten by alieums?"

Angelica awnsers "Uh, no he Died." Phil, Lil, and Tommy gasp. "Wait i'm confused what's that?" Tommy Said. "It's where you sleep forever and, never wake up and, you goto heaven. Or at least my mommy and, daddy says "A nice hotel..."" Angelica Said. Tommy cries once again. "I hope he's okay..." Spike comes out of no where and, he's okay. "Is that Spike?" Phil asked. Lil replies "I think that is..." Tommy, Phil, and Lil hug spike. Spike's confused. Angelica whispers "Dumb Dog." and, smiles. Betty Devile comes out and, sees spike. She calls The Vet "That's not Spike." She said.

**Blazingnyancat:**

**Wooooooooh, almost done with this and I work on season 10 of rugrats.**

**And, nick might revive rugrats :D so yeah...**


End file.
